Levi Grace
Levi Grace is a former militia captain and criminal, and credited with being one of the most skilled swordsmen in the Nine Worlds. He's also the director of Gods' Grace Funeral Homes and the member of the Mercs of the Blade. Appearance Levi is slender and lithe, built like a gymnast and barely taller than Acheron Blackfire. He had dark hair that sweeps into calculating pale gray eyes that can be either warm or cold, depending on the situation. He is also very pale with thin lips. As he ages, the only noticable differences are gray streaks in his hair and a few wrinkles, though when he is reborn as an einherji, his youth is restored and he appears to be about 30. He normally wears his brown chestplate over a white, collard button-up shirt, along with brown leather pants and tall dark boots. His swords are kept at his waist. His overall style is simple and put-together, and he rarely deviates from this style. Personality Levi can first be perceived to be cold and emotionless, and as noted by many characters, "possessing a heart as hard as stone and as cold as ice." Over the course of the story, his emotions begin to peak through the emotional armor he has built around himself, and interactions with several characters bring out his various emotions, though he is still very calm and collected. Levi is usually very quiet, but when he does speak, the others consider what he says very carefully. He can also be very sarcastic and insulting. He can get easily annoyed by others' antics, particularly people like Harleia Tormentor, Acheron Blackfire, and Jackolopieous Entreri. However, despite being overall introverted and frosty, he is very caring and compassionate and forms meaningful friendships with nearly everyone he meets. He is shown to be a very family-oriented person, showing more than a few fatherly qualities, not only to his own children and grandchildren, but to the younger members of the questing party. He also feels empathy for those who suffer, like Acheron Blackfire or Nick Blackstone. However, he is also authoritative around the household. He is at the top of the Grace hierarchy, what he says goes. After dying and going to Valhalla, Levi starts to relax more and is shown to be more laidback and willing to improvise on plans. He acts as a fatherly influence on most of his hallmates. Due to his time living as a noble, he developed an aristocratic (British) accent and vocabulary. Most of his descendants also speak this way. Biography Early Life Levi is the youngest of three siblings, the others being Isabella and Rabastan. They lost their father, Josiah, when they were very young. Their mother, Koronis, remarried to Garrett Aldertree, a nobleman, and had one more child with him- Julian. As he grew older, Levi slowly distanced himself from his siblings and eventually moved to Brocelind, a small town that used to be under the Aldertree's control. While fighting off a pickpocket in the streets, he gained the attention of Tammith Chernin, the commander of a militia that protected Brocelind and other small towns. He was immediately put in training and became a skilled fighter. He rose up the ranks to be a captain. Levi also meets a local young man, Cassian DeNardo, a shy and demure town librarian. The two begin a relationship. Stint with Dusk and Jackolopieous After a few years of being a captain, Levi was sent off after a notorious crime duo, Dusk Jillian Luzon and Jackolopieous Entreri. He tracks them down to the Blood Crystal Mountains and lays out a trap for them. However, the duo, with the help of Dusk's half brother Romero Falone, turn the trap on him and he is taken back to Dusk and Jackolopieous's abode. Levi is kept at the manor for several months, during which Dusk slowly manipulates him into loving her, then convinced him to murder Tammith. Levi returns to Brocelind, where he was thought to have been mugged and left for dead, with Dusk and Jack secretly tailing him to make sure he does the deed. Levi goes through with the murder, but once he realizes what he's done, he's overcome with grief and guilt. His screams and Dusk and Jack's yelling attract the other fighters, and all three are arrested and locked up in Scarlet Prison. Dusk manipulates her way into being put in Levi's cell, where emotions run high and they have one last sexual encounter before Jackolopieous stages a jailbreak and frees Dusk. Dusk leaves Levi behind. After this, he turns cold and unforgiving and spends most of his prison days getting into fights. Levi somehow found out that he had a daughter with Dusk, Sarai, and became motivated to get out of prison so he could build a life with his daughter. Gates of Helheim Acheron Blackfire chooses Levi to be in the Suicide Squad despite his tumultuous past with Dusk and Jackolopieous. When he is escorted outside, he is calm, until he sees Dusk, at which point he tries to attack her before he is restrained. The Red Wizards Strike Back It has been a week since Levi got out of prison and came back to Brocelind. He is staying with Prisha Dhar, the new captain of the guard, until he can find a place for himself and his daughter. Kao Lian knocks on his door and tells him that he received a message tacked to Zoro's briefcase, saying that their mission went sideways. Although he is reluctant to leave his daughter, Prisha encourages Levi to go, and he agrees. He and Lian go to seek out Harleia in Scarlet Prison. Rise of the Blackfires Lords of Shadows To Kill a Dragon Abilities *Swordsmanship: Levi is skilled in wielding two swords at once, so much so that he is considered one of the most deadly fighters in the entire Nine Worlds. *Acrobatics: Along with his sword skills, his greatest attribute is his acrobatics, which he puts to good use during a fight, with or without his swords. Einherji Abilities *Enhanced Abilities: After becoming an einherji, Levi's physical abilities enhanced, and he is now faster, stronger, and more durable than a regular mortal. *Einherji Immortality: As an einherji, Levi no longer ages. As long as he is in Hotel Valhalla, he will keep resurrecting from mortal wounds. Relationships Family *Parents: Levi's relationship with his father is unknown because he "died" when he was very young. He never had the best relationship with his mother, who usually never paid attention to him. **Stepfather: Levi's mother Koronis Grace remarried to Garrett Aldertree, an aristocrat. Levi didn't really like his stepfather either. *Siblings: While Levi loves both of his siblings, Isabella and Rabastan, he drifted away from them when he ran away to Brocelind. He was distraught when Isabella died. He doesn't really know his half-brother, Julian Aldertree. *Keydi Orland: More coming soon *Sarai Grace: Levi cares about his daughter and tries to be there for her, but understands he can't fix everything for her. Levi was not around for the first year of her life, and he was determined to stay out of jail so he could remain there for her. The two are pretty close, though Levi doesn't like her murderous (at times) tendencies. Their biggest disagreement is one about Nick Blackstone, Imani's (his granddaughter and Sarai's daughter) boyfriend. *Colin Grace: Of his three children, Colin is the least like Levi, but the two love each other nonetheless. *Carina Grace: Levi trusts his other daughter to keep Sarai under control, and he loves her dearly. *Matthew Grace: Matthew is Isabella's child with Loki, but Levi took him in for fear he'd be persecuted for his heritage. He loves him like his own son. *Grandchildren: Levi loves his grandchildren: Julie Blackfire, Ivoni Grace, Braeden Grimborn, and Kieron Grace, though none of them are related to him by blood. Romances *Cassian DeNardo: Levi dated him for most of the time he spent in Brocelind, though they drifted apart after Levi was arrested. They seemed to have somewhat reconnected, but had to officially break up because of Levi's relationship with Keydi. Later, after he and Keydi split, Cassian was there to comfort him and keep the family together. Gradually, he's been accepted into the Grace family as a second father and he and Levi are unofficially married. Levi considers Cassian his true partner. Friends and Neighbors *Suicide Squad: Levi is close friends with all the members of the Suicide Squad, namely Harleia Moreau and Kao Lian. He works well with some other members of the group, such as Rowan Evanwood and Astryd Warpiker. *Harleia Moreau: Levi became surprisingly close friends with Harleia despite how different they were. Even though they were forced to work together, they worked well and soon became closer friends, even after their jail sentences were finished. He trusts her to take care of magical solutions, even if he doesn't entirely trust magic. *Kao Lian: Lian is Levi's other closest friend within the Suicide Squad. Lian's perpetual levelheadedness does a lot to calm Levi in stressful situations, and Levi is often the first person Lian goes to when he needs help to take care of something. *Armando Morales: Levi is also good friends with Armando Morales, the pirate hunting captain who helped them resolve some conflicts in the islands in the Sea of Swords. *Acheron Blackfire: Levi is also close to Acheron, the one who recruited him on the quest in the first place. He is shown to care about the boy and mourned his death. *Sumire Lee-Minamoto: Levi met the grifter when he attempted to steal from a nearby noble. She helped him, but he got through to her in a way few others could. They kept in contact and Sumire visited them as often as she could. *River Starr: Levi, at some point, met his friend Kao Lian's spouse, River, and finds her to be interesting due to all of her stories. The two work well together. *The Dhar Family: Levi is on good terms with the three members of the Dhar family. He is closest to Anjali, who is the current captain of the city watch. It took a while for Prisha Dhar to warm up to him, due to him killing her predecessor, but eventually she came around, and she even let him into her home when he had none. He's particularly impressed by Nima's fighting skills and her determination to prove that she deserves to be the captain of the city watch, not just because her mother and grandmother were before her. *Anna Gardner: Anna and her son Timothy move into the house next to Levi's. Levi looks out for the both of them and once saved them from the wrath of Anna's abusive ex-husband. *Evandra Di: Evandra is a recruiter for Spearhead-Graves who recruited Levi to join the ranks. She has a semi permanent home in Brocelind and enjoys visiting him when she's in town. She and her wife Nixie have become close family friends of the Graces. Others *Dusk Jillian Luzon: He is a former love conquest of hers, and while in the past he did love her, he now tries to avoid her. They can work well when the situation calls for it, but they often argue and disagree. *Jackolopieous Entreri: Levi has a strained relationship with Jackolopieous Entreri, since he's the only one who doesn't take Levi seriously. They also tend to argue, but they have a strange sort of camaraderie that no one, including themselves, seem to understand. *Richard Gacey: Levi's old neighbor who turned out to be a serial killer. Levi said he always kept to himself. Trivia *He is based off Levi Ackerman from Attack on Titan but Devil DM has put their own spin on him. *He speaks with the British accent, which he passed on to his children. He picked up this accent from his stepfather, Garrett Aldertree. *He has a bit of a drinking problem, shown when he drinks wine alot. *Levi is bisexual. He has canonically been intimate with Dusk Jillian Luzon, Keydi Orland, Cassian DeNardo, and Halfborn Gunderson. Category:Males Category:First Generation Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Einherjar Category:Norse Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:He/Him Category:Grace Family Members Category:Gates of Helheim Characters Category:Camp of Witchcraft Strikes Back Characters Category:Rise of the Blackfires Characters Category:Revenge of the Trickster God Characters Category:Criminals Category:Brocelind Residents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Residents of Valhalla Category:Red Wizards Strike Back Characters Category:Champion Category:Lords of Shadows Characters Category:Morticians Category:Mercenaries Category:A to Z Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Floor 20 Members Category:Spearhead-Graves Members